


Help You Out

by yuikia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Body Image, Chubby Reader, Cussing, F/F, F/M, Frisk can speak but choose not to, Frisk's Pronouns are They/Them, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add tags as I progress, M/M, Mentions of Racism, Mentions of Violence, Name Calling, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans is curious about human body, Self-Insert, Slow Build, Thats a lot of tags, a bit of angst, a bit of violence, at least at the beggining, body issues, but he's a badass too, frisk has no defined gender, frisk signs, i mean sans deserves all the hugs and kisses ok?, kind of fat shaming, like monster racism, like most people arent welcoming, mention of genocide route, mention of timelines, mentions of Flowey - Freeform, monsters have escorts, mostly by the reader herself, my poor cupcake, or actually racism, overweight reader, reader has a sibling, reader has a sister, reader is female, reader works in a shop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuikia/pseuds/yuikia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been four months since monsters appeared on the surface. Even though they are getting settled in, they are not treated well. They get a set of apartaments to live in as all the law issues are getting resolved with Asgore, Toriel and Frisk. The rest though lives day by day in small, unpleasant to say the least appartaments and are to have an escort if they plan on getting more than fifty feet away from their assigned place. Basically, living outside the mountain didn't turn as dreamy and fun as everyone expected.<br/>You are working in a shop to pay for appartament you live in with your sister. Both of you are pretty supportive of monsters, and even though still a little afraid, you both try to take a chance to make their lives just even a little better. One day you stop a man from bullying Toriel as she casually shops in your workplace with Frisk with them and you easily get friendly with the little human. In the end you swap numbers, and out of sudden you get invited for a dinner with a whole jolly group of strange creatures, among them a punny skeleton who doesn't take his eyesockets off you, and you don't know if you should feel threatened or flattered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of Underground

Well, this is going to be the first story I add here. If you see any mistakes please tell me -

Just a small summary of the chapter - it's a story how you met Frisk and Toriel. Also just general info about story's settings.

So, without any further ado, let's jump right into it!

  
\----------------------------

 

 

This had to be the strangest year ever.

And it wasn't even about your life only. About four months ago monsters appeared as suddenly as they vanished from the surface of earth and from more reliable sources than old stories and tales. Funnily enough, they were released to public access only recently.

The monsters claimed to be freed by human child - Frisk - after being trapped below mt. Ebott for years. If the kid hadn't stood in front of the monsters as they were spotted by humans, they would most likely be immediately forced into a war. The games that always treated monsters as a nice, grind-for-exp feature, the real life was much more vile. There weren't countless spawns of hoards, each creature just turned into dust, it's hair shattered and was not to be seen again. And the family aspect also was a harsh reality to accept. No one ever thought where monsters actually could come from. Everyone assumed they were created from magic, but wasn't every monster made of it? To create more of them, the monsters had to share their energy, therefore creating a new magical being. It was easy to understand that.

For about a month or two sales on most RPG games were abnormally low.

Then, after way too long period of time of temporary shelters and countless legal fuses one street of residential blocks was completly emptied of humans, who were moved to different housing estates, and given to monsters as a place to settle in untill everything would be resolved. "It is hard to deal with", the government would explain. " No one could expect extra citizens, and monsters, nonetheless." Of course, at the beggining it made sense, but everybody who cared even a little bit about rights of every single living creature soon noticed that it was not right thing to do.

They had lived the lowest of the low. Quickly enough a whole group of monster haters arose. They were afraid, they were disgusted, they were violent. There were reports nobody cared enough about beaten up Whimsun or Froggit with it's tongue nearly ripped off it's jaw. Of course monsters had their healing magic, but it didn't justify a thing, and few killing "accidents" were even worse. The constantly growing group had more and more effect, and so the government has selected some kind of special forces to escort and watch over the monsters when they wanted to to go any further than they were allowed and protected. Not only their freedom had been affected - the windows were constantly broken every few days, so finally they just got taped as the creatures didn't have money to pay extra for yet another window exchange, and after tenth accident the money destined for monster's accomodation excluded this kind of help.Only a few monsters managed to find a job, and their money usually got spent on different things. Not that the apartements didn't need fixing - they were pretty beaten up, some had water leakage, the wind would gust through them or there would be electricity problems. These places usually weren't taken, but still the humidity and coldness of the rooms spreaded through the whole building. You could only feel sorry for them.

There were only two monsters that didn't meet such a fate. And a kid. Asgore and Toriel, the King and ex-Queen of the Underground lived with their human ambassadour in a medium sized house nearby the institution they visited as often as they could to press the case of the monsters further. It was getting forward, but slowly. Too slowly.

You were aware that humans probably took advantage of the fact that they dealt with a small kid with two monsters who had no real idea of the actual rules corresponding to this world. You've seen Asgore struggle on cameras as he answered questions about them that almost felt like an interrogation. You could see as Toriel tried to comfort her ex-husband. Their story was pried on in most unsensitive ways. You could feel your hands shake and eyes water as you watched the news. You had no idea people could be so cruel. And you were amazed by how strong the monsters were. How much they went through to protect their little world. This was when you decided with your sister to share every spared bit of kindness with monsters, who never deserved to be treated this way. They deserved a rightful lawyer, honesty, all the rights to live at least as good as they had back in the underground. And the bone they have been thrown might have been a little big to chew.

You weren't sure why didn't they get someone else to represent them.  Were they not allowed to? Did they not know? Did they choose not to? You had no idea. There was just a feeling right under your skin that they were afraid to trust someone. You weren't surprised, really. After the way they were treated you were shocked that they didn't try to fight humans. But again, Toriel and Asgore did have those royal undertones, that somehow commanded respect, at least to some extend.

With Frisk, the ex-Queen and the King were almost immediately allowed to get around the city by themselves. Their tall, strong postures broke in most sceptic people, and their soft smiles usually made the less angry ones turn away and mutter something under their nose. Unfortunately, the biggest reason behind this was the consequence of hurting any of them in any way. The actual penalty for that was announced in most possible sources, and was so high that no one dared to do anything. Well, yet. At least that worked out for them.

You didn't know whether this was fate or just plain accident, but when you were at work and went to place few new products the shop has decided to add, you noticed a man being really rude to some fluffy, white monster. You frowned and then decided to intervene. You set the producrs aside and approached them. Only when you noticed a child tugging the monster's.... dress... you realised that it had to be either the queen or the king. Not spotting the golden beard, you decided it was safe to assume it was Toriel. You felt a little sheepish about the fact that you didn't recognize her immediately. She had definitely more confident and queen-like feel on the TV, not the sweet parental smiles and words softly whispered to the kid.

"Excuse me, I believe you're disrupting the customer. Could you please leave the shop?" You smiled brightly in their direction. All of them immediately turned to face you - the kid and the monster frowning, the man grinned wickedly. Toriel as if defeated slumped her arms and bended to pick up Frisk.

"See? Told ya. It's not place for dirty monsters and their human pets." Man's grin grew even wider as he took a step towards the two.

You kept your polite smile as you placed your hand on man's shoulder. "I'm sorry, sir, but I think there was a misunderstanding. I am asking **you** to leave."

You watched man's face go from pale pink to full red, then noticed the kid's awe and happiness mixed with disbelief on Toriel's face. _Definitely worth it_ , you decided, meeting the man's eyes as he shook with anger.

"Are you protecting this.... this... Goat?" He almost shierked in disgust. "Are you one of those freaks? Yeah, I bet all you furries are having the time of your life, huh?" His voice was gradually raising, and he was getting and closer. You could smell his breath, and decided that you've had enough of his crap.

"Get out, or I will call the security. " You crossed your arms and looked him straight in the eyes. People like him easily sensed fear, you learned that pretty quick in your life, and to deal with them you had to act confident, even if you were shaking inside. You had a lot of experience - a lot of people didn't like the extra pounds on your body and a lot of them liked to state their opinion rather loud. Ignoring it usually seemed like the best option, but there were situations when you had to answer. At least now you knew how to deal with such situations. More or less.

You had a glare-off with the man for a few seconds before he finally stepped away and mumbled something about the shop sucking anyways. _Well, it didn't suck that much when he wasn't there_ , you thought, fighting a smile off your face.

You turned your attention back to the two, now back on their legs, bearing a smile, apparently not able to find right words. You didn't mind- you were glad to help.

"I am so sorry about this." You mumbled, scratching your head and pulling at your shirt, realising that it exposed a bit too much of your shape. Acting confident was one thing, but the way you felt wasn't that great. "Usually people in here are kinder... Um, do you need any help?" The question felt really awkward. You noticed Toriel's eyes water a little. _Oh boy_. You weren't good with crying people. And you assumed you wouldn't be any better with crying monsters.

"Thank you, my child. " Toriel finally said after few deep breaths. "You're exceptionally kind." She added, and Frisk nodded eagerly, rubbing their chest in their heart area.

"Don't mention it." You chuckled, blushing a bit. "By the way, I believe I haven't introduced myself yet. " You suddenly realised and immediately blurted out your name then took one step back. "Nice to meet you."  
  
  
"Nice to meet you." The monster replied. " My name is Toriel, and this is Frisk." She smiled, gesturing to the child, whose eyes lightened up immediately, they were grinning, too.

"Yeah, I know." You smiled, looking at Toriel. "I mean, who haven't heard about the queen of the monsters?" You switched your gaze to lock eyes with the kid. "And the brave child who set them all free?" You stuck your tongue at the now slightly flushed face. Frisk squealed in delight and Toriel's body shook with quiet laughter. Before they could add anything, you started talking. "Now I'll have to excuse myself. Work is work, but if you will need my help, do not hesitate to ask." You clasped your hands and started to back off, when the kid took an odd looking phone from their pocket and ran towards you. They raised the phone up and looked at you expectantly. You realised what they meant and gently took the phone from their hands. After shooting a questioning look in queen's direction you put your number in. "Send me a text." You said and winked, giving the phone back. After this the duo walked away to finally do their shopping and you continued your work.

Unfortunately you didn't see them later. You actually looked around the shop, trying to catch them and ask for photo to show it to your sister. She was the one who was more interested in monster's history, their laws, behaviour and other things. 

You finished your shift early as your manager had to close the place, because their kid had a performance at their school. It was really nice, both of her and for you. Maybe extra few dollars could find their use, but a bit of rest and free time definitely won over it. What could you say, you **were**  kinda lazy, especially after a long day, and you liked some extra free time as you had a day off in two days, and your only plans were watching TV, browse the internet and eating something good. Maybe you could bug your sister a little and watch the jealousy wash over her face as you tell her the story of meeting Frisk and Toriel. No, you were doing that today.

You took the bus and got home. You placed your bag on a table and hung your coat, then looked around trying to spot the little devil herself. When you didn't see your sister you assumed she was in her room. "Hey, kid! Come and greet your sibling!" You yelled, looking in the fridge in hope of finding something edible. No dinner, which didn't surprise you as you were usually the one to cook, unless _she_ was in the mood, so you took some cheese and placed it on top of two bread slices, then popped it into microwave as you finally heard the familiar sound of your sister's steps. One glance in her direction and you already could sense her excitement. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes sparkling and her long har slightly a mess as she always played with them when she was happy. You were quite similiar in character and behaviour, people also could tell you were related, but you were the one who got most of easy weight-gaining genes. You stared into each other's eyes, and you both blurted out "Who goes first?" after few seconds. You giggled and gestured to her. You were pretty sure your news would have much bigger impact.

"Well, guess who got invited to a concert by her boyfriend? A concert by a **monster**? In two days?" She grinned, and you whistled. Okay, that was pretty cool.  And dangerous, you suddenly remembered, looking at your sister with frown. You've heard both of the star and the concert. Mettaton, a humanoid, robotic monster who got most accepted, probably thanks to his human-like looks. At least you thought it was him. The thing was his concerts were illegal. Both humans and monsters were invited, but the date was announced usually only few days before the event, getting adress and tickets needed a lot of research, a few contacts and a lot of luck. Some of them ended pretty badly, but neither police nor any forces could ever find the place when the concert was held and after that they never could find the robot. The only evidence was a big, glowing "M" on the middle of the stage. Some assumed it was magic, then that Mettaton changed shape after the event. No one could ever validate it though, so eventually they just started to let it slide. It still didn't mean it was any less dangerous.

You stared at her for few more seconds then sighed. There was no use asking her to rethink it and warn about the danger. She'd do it anyways, no matter what you would say. "You?" You said eventually and saw the smile show again on her face. "Yeah! It's going to be amazing... I have to really thank my boy." She smiled dreamily and you pretended to puke. "I do not need to know these details!" You moaned then chuckled. "Well, get yourself a guy, then you won't be grossed out. " She shrugged and you glared at her. It wasn't easy finding a boyfriend. Even if you had a decent face, guys you liked prefered a slim waist and round butt over your jokes, video games and tries to please everyone as long as they deserved it. "Okay, what you've got to say?" She asked, thanikfully changing the subject. Your face immediately lit up.

"Well, you're all about talking, but I actually met a monster today. In my shop." You smiled and watched the disbelief and curiousity paint over your sister's features. "I was doing my job when I heard a customer yell at someone. I decided to intervene, and I saved a very kind goat lady with a human child from listening to a lot of insults." You only waited until realisation hit her. "Was that..." She asked, and you nodded. "Yes, they were Toriel and Frisk. Cute things, really. I can't believe someone actually could be rude to them." You pressed your lips together for a second, then smiled again. "I actually got Frisks's number. Well, it's the other way around, but I really hope I will get a text. " Slight smile hovered over your lips as you checked the phone. When you thought for a moment you could actually say that they reminded you of your sister when she was younger, before she stepped into much more complex world and stopped being cute little ball of love that followed you everywhere. Not that you didn't like her now, it was just the nostalgia that hit you.

You chatted for about an hour, first still talking about the monsters, then just talking about the day, until your phone buzzed in the middle of your word. You closed your eyes and looked at the screen, then immediately smiled. It was Frisk, who you thought wouldn't write until the next day as it was late. Turned out they actually waited until their bedtime to write to you as they didn't know when you finished your job. After you replied, ensuring the kid it was you who they contacted you received an absolutely adorable photo. Frisk was practically tucked in, only the hand holding the phone outside of the sheets, and you could also see a piece of Toriel's body. You saved the picture, then showed to your sister, and you could swear your ears were to fall off.

**It's soo cute! Wait a sec..**

You took a picture too, with your sister, automatically hiding most of your body behind her so only your head and part of your arm stuck out then sent it. After answering a question who was that girl next to you, you chatted for a few minutes, before instead of another question, after about a minute a text came written by Toriel.

 

**Hello, this is Toriel. I'm sorry, dear, but Frisk has fallen asleep. I'm glad you two are talking, but I am afraid you would be able to finish tommorow.**

**Oh, no problem. Sorry. Please tell Frisk to text me whenever they feel like it :)**

**I will. Thank you again from getting us out of trouble in your shop.**

**Don't mention it! Goodnight.**

**Goodnight, my child.**

 

You stared at the phone for few seconds before putting it down. "Well, I guess that's it. " You shrugged, looking at your sister. "They fell asleep. "

"Really? That's a shame. They were so cute!" She smiled and patted the table a few times, then looked at the clock. "Well, no wonder, it is getting late, and I still have to chat with my boyfriend... " She mumbled, then grinned and waggled her eyebrows, earning a groan from you. "Really, keep this stuff to yourself, okay?" You answered, looking anywhere but at her. You really didn't need the image.

"Find yourself a guy, then you'll get it. " She laughed, dodging your perfectly aimed slipper and running to her room. You sighed and picked it up with a small smile on your face. No matter how hard you pretended, it was funny. You took your phone again in your hands, checking any notifications when it buzzed again in your hands, then one more time. You frowned slightly. Unknown number. You opened it anyways.

 

**Hello this is Toriel, again. I took the privilege of adding your phone number into my device. I hope you don't mind.**

**Actually, me and Frisk talked about that earlier, would you like to come over for a dinner this Friday? If you are free, of course. There would be us and a few close friends.**

 

You stared at your screen for a moment in slight disbelief. You wouldn't think that anyone these days would invite someone that is pretty much a stranger they just met, let alone someone from a different race, but you didn't have any plans that day anyways, as your sister went on the concert and you finally would spend your free day away from your room.

 

**With pleasure! Just let me know what time and the adress, and I'll show up at your doorstep!**

**That's wonderful! Frisk will be really happy. I'll send you all the detalis in the morning, okay? This old lady has also to go to sleep soon.**

**Sure, goodnight again :)**

You felt just a little weird, sending smiley faces to Toriel, but otherwise you'd feel a little to formal. You exhaled deeply and stood up. Putting the dishes in the sink you decided to wash them tommorow, then went to your bedroom. Passing your sister's room you wondered if you should tell her that by the time she would be at Mettaton's concert you'd be eating dinner at queen's place, but you decided to wait untill the next day after you heard a burst of giggles behind the door. She seemed to enjoy herself and you didn't really feel like interacting with her boyfriend so you just continued. You turned on your computer and started chatting with few friends you'd usually talk with, sharing the news only with persons who you knew they were supportive of monsters. You didn't need anyone telling you to turn it down or try to scare you or just even call you names, and it was really nice to share your excitement with your other friends.

The time flew by, as it always did by the computer. Soon you turned on youtube, tumblr and every other site you'd visit in your spare time, having a break just to take a quick shower. You set your alarm, then watched a bit more of videos, trying to not think too much about the dinner. You wanted to ask your sister to help you choose your outfit as she was pretty good at it, even though she'd probably force you in something you wouldn't necessarily wear unless it was your good day, but as long as she said it was good, you usually agreed. She never lied to you and never tried to sugercoat the way you looked after she learned that you could easily see through it and became just a little bit paranoid on that. Then she did start to say that some kind of clothes didn't fit you and did point what you could fix, and slowly you trusted her enough to believe that you wouldn't hear comments about your weight and clothing combo. Not that you ever heard it, you weren't that much overweight and usually dressed in loose clothes, but you prefered to be safe.

A bit later you decided it was time to go to sleep if you wanted to function tommorow in your work. You said your goodbyes and went off to sleep, or at least tried, today's events replaying in your head and having you smile in your pillow. Thankfully you calmed down soon enough and drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Out of Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like it's time for the promised dinner. You have absolutely no idea how to work with that.

I have no excuse for not uploading anything for that long besides a bit of being down after half of the chapter got accidentally deleted, laziness, tirediness and a not best situation at home.

Anyways, hope you will enjoy it :)

\----------------

 

 

You woke up groaning as your phone kept ringing. You had such a nice dream, you thought, while reaching with your arm towards the device, squinting, then finally looking at the hour on your screen.  
You blood ran cold and suddenly you were very awake.  
If you won't leave your house in five minutes, you'll be not just late - you will be really late as at this hour buses travelled rarely. You often asked yourself why, but it wasn't the time to think about such things.  
It was time to hurry up, and you swear you never ran faster in your life.

  
You were so glad your boss was understanding, you thought when opening doors back to your house. Not only were you treated as if you didn't do anything wrong, but also got a small extra for yesterday, when you helped Toriel and Frisk.  
Which directed your thought progress to the dinner you were having today, and making you realise that you have no idea what to wear, and how to present yourself. The buzz of your phone with a message from kid asking if you're really coming didn't help much.

You exhaled deeply and seriously considered asking Toriel what you should wear, but quickly dismissed the though. You answered, saying that yeah, you are, while absentmindly looking through your closet. Not that you had a lot of choices - you kept your clothes rather simple, to not draw too much attention to yourself, but you figured you ought to look nice in front of **king** and **queen**.  
Now that you thought about it that way... You definitely had to dress good.

  
Hours. **Hours** had passed, you had to leave in less than one hour, and you still didn't know what to wear. You groaned at the various clothes laying on the bed and sat down. You just had showered in hope that you'll be able to take a fresher look at your clothes but it just didn't work.  
And it was too late to ask your sister too. She was getting ready to see Mettaton, and she was dressing up. You looked at your phone, wondering if you should say that you will not come and thinking of some kind of excuse, but then your sister barged in your room.

"Come on, you gotta tell me how I look like. " She said with a grin, twirling in a short dress and a jacket, and only then realising that you, in fact, were not ready by the slighest bit.  
"Really." She just said, looking at you and the clothes on your bed. And she forgot about herself that instant, immediately picking clothes for you, completly disregarding what you've already chose.  
And the outfit she offered you was something you'd never come up with, most of clothing coming from the very depths of your closet. You even tried to protest, but you were hushed immediately. "Try it on first!" She said, pushing them in your arms and her face definitely was saying that she was not leaving until you will put it on.

And so you did. You bit your lip, not looking yet in the mirror, feeling a bit revealed, but when you finally looked, you actually liked what you saw.  
You still wouldn't just go out like that on regular day, as you felt that it drew too much attention, but for today, it was **perfect**. Not too formal, not too casual, made you feel more attractive than ever. You flashed a smile to your sister, and her wolvish grin turned towards you reminded you that she was a sucker for such situations, where she won. But honestly, just today, you didn't care.

"Okay, I don't know what magic you've worked, but I actually like it!" You laughed and went in for a hug, resisting the small urge to wipe that sly smirk from her face;  
"Yeah, you look **almost** as good as me." She teased, nudging your arm a little, and you laughed.  
"Almost." You agreed, finally taking her look in. And she indeed looked really pretty. As expected of your sister. "Perfect." You said, holding your thumbs up, and that seemed to satisfy her. You've talked just for a moment longer, and soon she was leaving.

For the far too long moment you've wondered about putting on make up, and when you finally did decide, you realised you are running out of time. Instead of doing something full-faced, what you had perfected, you only had time to use one of your favourite lipstick and put a bit of make up on your eyes. You put on heels your sister conveniently left for you, though you'd rather go in flats or something even more comfortable, but you didn't have time to do so.

So you left.

And when you found yourself in front of the door to the house, you were unable to knock.  
You were just standing there, paralysed, your hand raised to knock, but you never did it. Suddenly you were so nervous, your stomach started to flip, and you started to take a step backwards, when suddenly door opened.  
But what you saw, was definitely not what you expected.

A... fish...lady? was staring at you, shocked at first, not sure what to do, then her expression became more forceful, almost a sneer. "Whaddya looking for, punk?" She growled, and you could hear the doorknob giving under her strenght. You finally took that step backwards.

"I was... invited." You said weakily, looking around, thinking if you'll manage to run away if the monster will decide to attack.

"Invited?" She hurled with laughter, but then finally, a big silhouette appeared behind her, and the ease you suddenly felt was overwhelming. "Toriel." You smiled, only to take another step back.  
 **Of course.**  
Of course that'd happen.

"Oh, you're searching for my wife? Give me a second, I'll call her." Asgore smiled, and now you felt actually dizzy. But at least the fish monster appeared to be smiling now, clearly amused by your mistake, and probably by your distress.

"Oh, my child!" You finally heard familiar voice, and suddenly there was a sound of small feet, and just a moment later Frisk was hugging your legs and trying to drag you inside.

"Hi, kid. " You said, your voice still a bit trembling, but your ruffled their hair and grabbed them just to carry him back home.

"I'm sorry for all your trouble." Toriel said cautiously. "I believe I did mention you coming, but seems like no one connected the dots."

"It's okay." You smiled, though you still weren't sure if you felt okay. " I did have a bit of fright though. " You cuddled the kid closer. A bit was definitely an understatement, but you were not going to say that outloud.

"Well, I am sure Undyne here is sorry. " She eyed, and even though there was no order, you could feel that the monster was embarassed.

"Yeah, whatever." She mumbled, but she did reach her hand towards you. "Undyne." She said shortly, squeezing your hand so hard you almost saw stars and barely had strenght to answer her with your own name.

"Let's get inside, shall we?" Toriel finally said, and you followed, glad that their eyes finally weren't on you. You still weren't over mistaking Asgore for Toriel.

And apparently Undyne wasn't either.

"Hey, Papyrus! This human just called Asgore Toriel!" She yelled immediately upon crossing the door to the dining room, and you just heard a lot of laughter. Great, even more people, and you've already embarassed yourself. Even Frisk was shaking in your arms, trying to overcome the giggles.

"Even you?" You groaned, but you couldn't fight the smile that appeared on your face upon seeing Frisk's happiness. "How could you betray me so! Prepare for revenge!" You said, and begun to tickle the kid, who squealed and started wriggling.  
You didn't notice how tense Undyne and Toriel became for a long moment between your words and your actions.

"Let's go in." You said, when you were finally content with the amount of wetness on Frisk's cheeks. You remember last time you brought your sister to tears with tickles, and chuckled once more, then took a breath and finally went into the dining room.  
The chuckles had thankfully stopped before you entered, but all the eyes turned on you. You hugged Frisk a bit tighter, wondering what will happen now. You felt kind of pressured, judged. You stared at all the guests.

First, your eyes wandered to a lizard-like monster who... Seemed like a big nerd, with some cheesy anime shirt on. You could see two skeletons sitting next to each other, similiar as a species, but besides that, you doubted they could be different in any other way. They wore such weird but casual clothes, too. You suddenly felt overdressed. There was Asgore too, trying not to say anything about your mistake, and of course Undyne and Toriel were standing right next to you.

"well, seems like things goat out of hand." Suddenly a deep voice said. You turned your eyes towards the skeleton brothers, just to find the shorter one grinning, one eye fixated on you, the other one closed. "i've always believed that the beard didn't necesarilly make you the mane."  
There was a moment of silence, then a lot of things happened at once.

It started with laughter from Toriel, then the taller skeleton yelled "SANS!", which you assumed to be the the name of the short one, Frisk giggled too, and then you finally gave in, and laughed too.

"sans. sans the skeleton. " He said, nodding his head slightly, and you responded with your name too.

"And you are...?" You asked, looking at the one at his side, impatiently tapping his foot, before his face lit up, as the attention finally was on him.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, EX-ROYAL GUARD. ALMOST. AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, WHO WILL BOTHER YOU WITH TERRIBLE PUNS." He frowned. "WHO WILL DISTRACT YOU WITH TERRIBLE PUNS." He corrected himself, before giving a small, proud bow. "Nice to meet you, Papyrus. " You said, though you could swear your eardrums were crying.

"I-I am Alphys. " You suddenly heard, the voice being rather loud, then a short gasp followed, as if the owner didn't want to be so loud. You quickly realised it was the lizard monster. You smiled softly. Yes, you knew that perfectly.   
"Hello Alphys." You answered, looking directly at her eyes, continuing to smile, and it seemed that she relaxed.

"And I would be Asgore." Finally, the king stood up and you were overwhelmed again.  
"Um, sorry for, you know, earlier. " You mumbled, staring at the ground, still unable to live up to this embarassement.

"It's not a problem. I do believe seeing me for the first time in such pressuring situation might have made you think I was my... I was Toriel. " He corrected himself quickly, staring at his ex-wife for a moment, then he looked back at you.  
Then Toriel coughed and finally started to talk. "Frisk, why don't you show our guest where should she sit at?"  
The kid eagerly nodded and started to tug on your arms. You placed them on the ground, and they immediately dragged you to a chair that was second next to Sans. Turns out, the first one was taken by Frisk, who was ready to give the cake at the middle of the table a try.  
It was fun for few minutes, you believed everyone actually liked you, and it wasn't until you somehow found yourself with the shorter skeleton alone in a room when you fell yourself uncomfortable.

Suddenlly, he was looking a lot more intimidating than he did before, and you could swear one of his eyes flashed cyan.  
"so, tell me. " He said, casual smile on his skull, his hands in his pockets. "how did you come to know the kid and tori, and how long were you planning that?"


	3. Hot Dog Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of weeks since the party at Toriel's. You meet Sans in a pretty unexpected place.

Sorry for being so late with the next chapter. I moved to whole different country and I'm still trying to figure everything out. I'm hoping you'll enjoy it!

 ---

 

The second time you met Sans was... Maybe not any weirder than the first one, but definitely **different** than the dinner he threatened you on. It happened about a week later.

You were really hungry after your work, and since you had some time before the bus would arrive, you decided to go to a hot dog stand that appeared only recently.

You were on your phone, chatting with your sister and barely looking above the screen. You noticed that the salesman was completely covered by his clothes; he had his hood on his head, hands in pockets and seemed to be sitting on a chair and snoozing. You couldn't really blame him; the weather was getting colder with each day, and the street wasn't known to be the most lively.

"Two hot dogs, please." You said loudly, keeping your eyes on the screen. You knew you were acting a bit rude, but you couldn't help it; your sister just sent you the cutest video someone made of a tribute to Burgerpants and Nice Cream guy, who were apparently just friends, but you all had your beliefs and overworking imagination. Even people who didn't ship it had to agree with the fact that their relationship was really nice to watch.

The worker didn't answer, so you assumed he didn't mind it. The thing that brought you back to the world was feeling of warmth on the top of your head. 

 **What**.

You heard a loud snort. "what does a guy have to do to get your attention? " You heard familiar voice and easily noticing amusement in his voice.

"Sans!" You yelped, one of your hands still clutching your phone, other one reaching for the hot dog, then awkwardly stopping midway. "Uh, speaking out my name?" You answered. You couldn't believe he suddenly was so buddy-buddy, and you waited for a twist. Which didn't seem to come.

 "i am afraid that might make it worse. for example, you could jump out of your skin. i can't have you copying **me** , this look is still **flesh** in people's minds. but seriously, your face was even better than kid's the first time I did that."

 Wait. Did he say fresh or flesh?

 " Well, I suppose some people would prefer to be skinned alive. " You said. You just couldn't resist playing along a bit. 

 It was the right choice, or so it seemed. His grin grew wider, and... A bit more honest? Maybe?

 "i can always appreciate a good joke. " He leaned over the counter, and suddenly his eyes flashed. "you know what, i'll give you three hot dogs on the house for making my day a bit more amusing. i mean, it is **pawsible** that a hot dog stand could bore a man to death. " He wiggled his eyebrows. How, you had no idea, but you were convinced you'll remember this sight until the end of time. And it would take the end of time for you to refuse some free food you were just craving, so you just eagerly nodded.

 **"however,** there's a catch." 

Yep, there it was. You wondered what idea could he have. You really hoped it wasn't anything considering your newly made friends.

"come on, close your mouth. you look like already took the **hook** and there's no **bait** yet." He shook his head, then continued straight away. "okay, so I'll stack three more hot dogs on your head. if you can make it to the closest bench and back, you get all four free. if you lose them though... i won't charge you for dropped food, but you will have to buy the ones you'll want to eat. " He said, his eyes challenging, and you were just too curious to see if he can even stack them on your head without them dropping. 

"Deal."

Less than a minute later you were carefully straddling forward, one step at a time, hoping the hot dogs won't fall, while Sans was trying to keep himself from cracking up and miserably failing. 

To be honest, you wouldn't be surprised if he didn't hold it in at all. But you didn't mind. You felt like a huge tension that was between you just disappeared with a poff. Especially after you came back to the stall, three of four hot dogs still on your head. You grinned triumphantly.

"yeah, keep them. " Sans wiped the corner of his eyesocket as if he was crying from laughter. "no one **that** devoted to their food could be evil. i appreciate that, buddy."

"And I appreciate the free food! " You grinned. You shouldn't be eating all that food, you knew that, but if it's **free,**  it doesn't count, right?

"if i'll see you around, i just might come up with more challenges, if you're willing. " Sans yawned. "it does get really empty, and i'm not getting paid enough to just sit here and pass up opportunities. " He took his phone in his hand and showed the screen to you. It was a **video** taken just a second ago. It was undeniably you, with all these hot dogs on your head.

You couldn't have something like that exist. 

With speed you'd never expect from yourself you lunged forward, trying to take a hold of the phone and **delete** the video. Sans was even faster, and in a mere blink of eye he was out of your reach. You pouted.

"Delete itttttt. " You whined, half-heartedly. Okay, the video **was** pretty funny, but you couldn't help but imagine some Internet site having its metaphorical hands on it and making fun of you.

"won't do, buddy. " Sans grinned. "don't worry, your **greedy** secret is almost safe with me. "

You looked up at him hopefully. 

"i'll just show it to paps, tori, frisk, asgore, alphys, undyne... " The list went on and on, and your eyes were getting wider and wider when you realised he was listing pretty much every single monster that came from the underground.

"Come on, that's hardly safe. " You moaned, making a face.

"well, do you have anything to say that'd convince me not to do so?" He asked, twirling phone in his hands. You thought for a second. You had one thing, but you didn't think you wanted to talk about that, not when Sans was apparently reaching out a friendly hand to you.

You couldn't stop from wondering, though.

 

\--------

 

"how did you come to know the kid and tori, and how long were you planning that?"

You stared at the skeleton blankly. _Planning_ what? 

"I'm sorry, I don't really know... " You started, but he stopped you immediately.

"you can stop playing, you know. **humans** are always like that. what do you want to know? we don't have any secrets to share with you, and you won't be hurting anyone in this house."

You blinked a few times, suddenly overwhelmed, and your eyes getting watery. You knew he wasnt right, but he was just making you upset, after all the time you supported monsters. Then you realised, that he had to experience some bad situations to say things like that. You breathed out slowly. Just calm down and clear this misunderstanding. 

"Er, Sans... I think you are mistaken, I... " You stopped. What could you even say? ' **I'm not here to hurt you** '? That was plainly awful and definitely not convincing at all. " I just wanted to make some friends. " You said quietly, almost desperately. 

You could say Sans was surprised, but before he could say anything Papyrus peeked his head through the door. "SANS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE TRYING TO **BEFRIEND** THE NEW HUMAN BEFORE I EVEN HAD A CHANCE TO TRY! AND SHE SEEMS SO MOVED! WHAT IS THE SECRET?! HUMAN YOU MUST TELL ME!" 

Sans grinned lazily and patted your elbow twice, before giving it a squeeze, one that's tight enough to make it uncomfortable, but light enough to not cause you pain. 

"nah, paps. we were talking about how I never had enough **backbone** to be as great as you were." He looked at you, and you could swear his eye flashed cyan just for a split second. 

You opened your mouth, trying to say something, but you didn't even have to. Papyrus gasped.

"OF COURSE! HOW COULD I BE SO **BLIND!** YOU WERE TRYING TO EXPLAIN TO OUR GUEST HOW AMAZING I AM! THANK YOU, BROTHER!" He rushed to both of you and hugged you tightly, lifting you both. You couldn't breathe, and thought you will pass out. 

"ALSO. **SANS.** DON'T THINK I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT PUN. WHEN WE WILL BE HOME YOU'RE BEING SENT TO YOUR _PUN CORNER_ TO THINK ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOUR. "

"i'll just come up with more, bro." 

"WELL YOU SHOULDN'T...! " He squeezed a bit tighter. You started to see black dots on your vision.

"hey, paps?"

"YES, SANS?"

"i don't think human skin is supposed to turn _blue."_

 

\---- 

 

You stared at Sans intently. The evening went _smoothly_ after that, you couldn't have enough of Toriel's food, and you could swear your love for Frisk grew with every second. You started to follow Alphys on various sites, and she followed you back (Undyne didn't seem too happy about that), and the talk with Sans felt **almost** like it didn't happen. But you knew it did.

" _I'll give you my phone number_. " You blurted out, slapping yourself mentally. "I mean, you didn't even blackmail me yet, so it's only fair that you have my number and think of what would make you keep it a secret."

Sans laughed. "weren't **you** supposed to be the one to figure it out?" He minimalised the screen and looked at you expectantly.

You grinned sheepishly and told him your phone number. You expected him to call you or text you, but after a few minutes Sans was still staring at the screen and started laughing. You realised he started to browse the Internet.

"Um, I still don't have your number. " You reminded him awkwardly.

"i know. " He replied casually, his eyes still glued to the phone.

"I mean, wouldn't it be useful if I **knew** it was you? "

"nah, you'll know it's me. " He turned off the phone, then grinned wider and pointed behind you. "hey, isn't that your bus? "

You immediately **paled** and turned around. Yep, there it was, passing you and going straight to the bus stop. 

"Gotta go! " You yelled, already running. You didn't think at all why Sans knew which bus were you taking.


End file.
